In recent years, various types of printing devices have become popular for both business and consumer use. In addition to traditional black and white printers, color printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and other components are now common. Multi-function peripherals (MFPs), that support two or more of these functions, are also widely available. Among other functions, these devices are used to process image data.
The processing of image data may include, for instance, compressing and encoding the image data, and/or decompressing and decoding the image data. One example image processing technology is Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG). Generally, a JPEG encoding process of image data includes spatial frequency conversion, quantization, data sequencing, and entropy encoding, and a JPEG decoding process of image data generally includes an inverse of the JPEG encoding processes.
It is desirable to improve on the arrangements of the prior art or at least to provide one or more useful alternatives to help to make image data processing more power efficient and faster.